


for practice

by maureenbrown



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Bubbline, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnibel will never get over how thankful she is for her principal to allow one of the students at her all-girls preppy boarding school to let the drama department play The Little Mermaid: The Lesbian Version. </p><p>The title was still under revision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for practice

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

Bonnibel will never get over how thankful she is for her principal to allow one of the students at her all-girls preppy boarding school to let the drama department play The Little Mermaid: The Lesbian Version. 

The title was still under revision. 

The script is nearly all the same, save for less drama and more romance. All the pronouns have been changed to female, and Bonnibel scored the lead (she has a hunch it’s because of her pink hair). 

Bonnibel chomps down on an apple as she walks to play practice, opening the door with her free hand. She’s wearing a light pink dress that goes just above her eyes, and white tights underneath black flats. Her blush-colored hair is tied up high above her head so that when she’s reading her script it won’t get in her face.

She plops herself down at the reading table, arriving an hour earlier than everybody else per usual. 

The door swings open a moment after her (she’s only just opened up her script, come on), and she turns around quickly. Normally, she likes reading by herself, without any interruptions. 

“Hey, Bonnie!” None other than Marceline calls, who plays Princess Erica (the female version of Prince Eric). She’s pretty, prettier than most other girls in Bonnibel’s opinion even though she could be a tad bit obnoxious at times. They’ve known each other since they were six, and Bonnie’s glad for the excuse of the musical to bring them back apart.

Everything about Marcy is sharp, from her dark cheekbones that jab out to her pointy canines and wicked smiles even when she means well. She has a crystal clear voice, which everybody knows, and she plays the bass guitar, too. Bonnibel can’t help but look up at her in more ways than one.

“Hey, Marcy.” She replies as the girl floats down next to her, seating herself awfully close. Their shoulders touch, dark skin against pale.

“Whatcha doing? Already studying? We just got them.” Marceline asks, scrunching her nose up in slight disgust as she peers over Bonnibel’s shoulder, resting her chin on top of her skin for one fleeting moment.

“Exactly. I’m getting ahead of the game.” She gives Marceline a look that says ‘which is what you should be doing.’

Marceline gets the point but rolls her eyes, pulling out her script. It’s creased at several edges, and there are already several doodles covering the front. 

Bonnibel glances down at her own, which is neatly color coordinated in a dainty binder, her lines all highlighted. Now it’s her turn to huff in distaste. How more opposite could they get?

“Alright, I’ve never really looked over these so… How about we do the most stereotypical scene? Get it out of the way?” Marceline mutters as she flips through the script. 

Now’s Bonnie’s chance! “Uh… There’s the ‘Kiss the Girl’ number.” She suggests mildly, glancing up at Marceline casually.

The other girl doesn’t even seem phased. “Alright. What should we do for the other parts?”

“Not sure. Maybe just skip over them.” Bonnibel shrugs. Her heart is thrumming. It’s not the actual kiss, but it’s making her jittery.

“Okay.” Marceline agrees, finding the page and making a small noise. She collects herself for a moment before starting to speak, leaning in with a confused expression. 

“You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Mildred?” She asks, cocking her head to the side.

Bonnibel dutifully shakes her head, her pink ponytail swinging. She makes an exaggerated face, and Marceline winces. 

“Okay, no. How 'bout - Diana? Rachel?” Marceline asks, and Bonnie gives her similar disgusted reactions.

Marceline takes a moment to glance down at her script, making an adorably puzzled face. She feigns listening as the invisible Sebastian whispers in her ear.

“Ariel? Ariel? Well, that's kinda pretty. Okay – Ariel…” Marceline murmurs, blinking down at the stage directions. 

Bonnibel can practically hear the song in her ears, and her heart goes pitter patter when Marcy reaches out to place her hand on the back of her neck, slowly leaning closer. Bonnie can see a single fang poking out between her lips. Hopefully she’ll be careful. Her eyes go half-lidded. When is Marceline going to stop leaning in—

Their lips touch, and Bonnie’s eyes fly open. Marceline’s are still closed, and she brings her other hand to Bonnibel’s waist to compel her to kiss her back.

Well, Bonnibel surely isn’t complaining.

They start to move their lips in sync, Marcy making a contented humming sound and parting her mouth slightly. She obviously has more experience than Bonnibel, but she doesn’t seem bothered, nipping her lower lip once with a canine and causing her to gasp. The sensation is a lot more pleasant than Bonnie thought it could be, a shiver running up her spine as she scoots their chairs closer.

She lifts a hand into the air, letting it pause for a moment before slipping her fingertips through Marceline’s course hair, feeling the shudder that slides down her neck. 

Her ears pop slightly, but her hearing focuses in when Marceline moves her lips to make sounds. “Bonnie…” She’s murmuring, and Bonnibel’s sure her light cheeks are completely flushed.

She pulls away, immediately licking her lips. Marceline draws away too, looking almost scared to see her reaction. She swallows before speaking.

“Well… That wasn’t in the script.” Bonnibel points out helpfully, and that makes Marceline bark out a nervous laugh.

“Didn’t see you complaining.”

“I wasn’t.” Bonnie replies, her voice surprisingly even. She watches the way Marceline’s breath hitches, the way she leans forward as she contemplates before taking her hands. 

“Can we do that again? For practice, of course.” She asks, winking at the last part. Her unperturbed exuberance seems to have returned, and Bonnie slides her tongue over her lower lip again, feeling the indent Marceline’s fang made. Marcy watches it happen, not even hesitating before tugging her closer so that she nearly ends up in her lap.

“Of course. Just for practice.” Bonnibel agrees before kissing her once more.


End file.
